Secret Santas, Christmas Karaoke, and Mistletoe
by marissa275
Summary: A crazy Christmas party on Christmas Eve 2007 for Marissa involving all of the things mentioned above.


_**After Raw: Dec. 24, 2007**_

I didn't come to the SmackDown filmings usually, but tonight was the annual Christmas party. Almost the entire WWE roster was going to be there. That included friends, like John Cena and Michelle McCool, acquaintances, like Beth Phoenix, and people I flat out disliked, like the WWE Champion himself, Randy Orton. I didn't always dislike him. We were great friends until November of last year when he injured me with his RKO. He cost me my WWE Women's Championship and seven months of my career.

I was originally was supposed to come to the party with my boyfriend, but he is sick. Something's going around. Morgan Ouellet is sick as well, but I don't get along with her. My boyfriend is Chris Jericho. He didn't like Orton either.

I walk into the room that the party was taking place in. Most of the roster as already here. My best friend, Michelle McCool, ran up to me. She was wearing a matching Christmas sweater to mine as we had planned. She hugged me and handed the Secret Santa I brought the present to her boyfriend, John Cena, to put under the tree.

She looks at me. "So your person was Triple H."

"Yeah. Who'd you get?" I ask.

"Victoria." She rolled her eyes. "What did you get Trips?"

"A John Cena t-shirt."

"He's going to get you back for this."

"Probably. What did you get Bitchtoria?"

"A toy Women's Championship."

We meet up with Maryse and the Diva Search Winner, Eve. I talk with them until I see who just walked in. Randy Orton.

Everyone stops what they're doing to tare. He had been attacking almost all of the superstars, so everyone was weary of him. He puts his Secret Santa gift under the tree. He looks at me for a second before walking over to the punch bowl. Everyone goes back to what they we're doing, except me. I still watched him as DX started singing "White Christmas".

Maryse taps my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I look at her. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Okay...you sure?"

"Yes, Maryse, I'm fine."

I watch as my three friends leave me to sit on my own. Triple H and Shawn Michaels are now singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Kane joined in on the song. I couldn't help but laugh. John and Big Show joined in making this even better. After that song is over, they look at Randy.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Orton

You really are a heel

You're as cuddly as a cactus

You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Orton

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel" Triple H sings.

"You're a monster, Mr. Orton

Your heart's an empty hole

Your brain is full of spiders

You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Orton

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole" Shawn sings.

"You're a foul one, Mr. Orton

You have termites in your smile

You have all the tender sweetness

Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Orton

Given the choice between the two of you

I'd take the seasick crocodile" Show sings.

"You're a rotter, Mr. Orton

You're the king of sinful sots" Kane sings surprisingly.

"Your heart's a dead tomato splotched

With moldy purple spots, Mr. Orton

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce" Jeff and Matt Hardy sing.

"You nauseate me, Mr. Orton

With a nauseous super 'naus'

You're a crooked dirty jockey

And you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Orton

Your soul is an appalling dump heap

Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable

Mangled up in tangled up knots" CM Punk sings.

"You're a foul one, Mr. Orton

You're a nasty wasty skunk

Your heart is full of unwashed socks

Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Orton

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote

'Stink, stank, stunk!'" John finishes.

Randy gives them a look as everyone else applauses.

"You're lucky that was just you guys. If anyone else had been doing it, I would've been pissed." He says. "Now let us all give the Divas a chance to sing. I know for a fact that Marissa has a beautiful voice."

I look at Randy as Shawn drops a microphone in my hand. I walk up there by myself.

I look nervously. "All I Want For Christmas is You" plays. I love this song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah." I sing quietly.

I pick up the microphone and start walking around.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree."

Other Diva start singing along.

"I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day."

A lot of the other coworkers start to join. Randy is even singing some.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe"

We all start grabbing our Secret Santa presents from under the tree. I hand mine to Triple H and run off before he can say anything.

I look around for who has mine. Randy taps my shoulder and hands me my gift. "Merry Christmas, Rissa." He says using my nickname.

I open the present. It's a Christmas tree charm for my charm bracelet. I smile.

"Thanks, Randy. This is the best Secret Santa gift I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome."

Someone points out we're under the mistletoe. We try to avoid it, but our coworkers say we have to kiss. I kiss Randy on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Randy." I say before leaving. I hope Chris doesn't find out.


End file.
